


Охота на кабана

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drabble, Gen, Hunt, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: — Вы позволите мне дерзость дать вам совет, Ваше Величество? — говорит он.





	Охота на кабана

**Author's Note:**

> Валентин и Её Величество смотрят на картину (осторожно! сцена охоты, мёртвые животные): [подобную этой](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/e/e2/Hondius-Chasse-au-sanglier.JPG/560px-Hondius-Chasse-au-sanglier.JPG)

Шаги гулко отдаются в пустынной сумрачной галерее, картины в резных рамах проплывают мимо. Солнечные лучи косо падают из высоких редких окон.  
Королева привычно опирается узкой ледяной ладонью на его локоть; светлое платье её скорбно шуршит. Запахи сада — жасмин и роса — исходят от её волос и одежд.  
— Спасибо, что подарили мне этот час вдали от давящих, серых стен, Валентин, — слабым, но исполненным благодарности голосом говорит Её Величество, и чуть сжимает пальцы на его рукаве. Какие-то привычки неистребимы.  
А может, только так и можно себя не выдать — дать маске прирасти к лицу.  
Валентин ещё только учится всему этому.  
(Где-то глубоко внутри он надеется, что однажды ему удастся устроить свою жизнь так, чтобы обходиться без подобных навыков.)  
Одна из их нечастых встреч уже подходит к концу, когда Валентин решается всё-таки затронуть тему, которая кажется ему важной.  
Он замедляет шаги. Катарина с готовностью подстраивается под них.  
— Вы позволите мне дерзость дать вам совет, Ваше Величество? — говорит он. — Если не из вашего расположения ко мне, то в память о вашей дружбе с моим братом.  
— Конечно! — горячо восклицает королева, вновь сжимая пальцы. — Говорите, без стеснения. Ведь вы тоже мой друг, — добавляет она под конец, опуская ресницы.  
— Я буду прям, Ваше Величество. Ваше положение ненадёжно. Но при дворе анакса есть люди, к которым он прислушается охотно, и эти люди... этот человек может существенно повлиять на вашу судьбу. Вам стоило бы, возможно, осмотрительнее...  
— Ах, это... — каким-то особенным голосом говорит королева и медленно расправляет плечи. — Запомните, Валентин. Никто, кроме Создателя и короля Талига, не может повлиять на судьбу его королевы.  
Валентин опускает глаза.  
— Вы не согласны, я вижу, — с мягкой материнской улыбкой говорит Катарина. — Мне дорога ваша забота, но... Пойдёмте, друг мой. Я вам кое-что покажу.  
Идти далеко не приходится.  
Королева останавливается перед одним из полотен в золочёных рамах, висящих в этой же галерее.  
— ...Вам же доводилось, — нараспев спрашивает она, — участвовать в охоте на кабана?  
Эта картина оказывается из тех, что сложно признать куртуазными, или изысканными, или — особенно — подходящими для нежных женских глаз.  
Возможно, тем большее наслаждение испытывает королева, глядя именно на неё.  
— Да, — отвечает Валентин.  
Катарина улыбается, ямочки обозначаются на её щеках. Взгляд её, устремлённый вперёд, спокойный и цепкий.  
— Тогда вы, должно быть, знаете, — со скрытым удовольствием, со смаком знатока продолжает она, — как это происходит.  
Интересы Катарины Ариго-Оллар намного разнообразнее интересов хрупкой Талигойской Розы, пусть об этом мало кому известно.  
И интересы эти — отнюдь не молитвы и вышивание.  
— Когда егеря нашли тропы и лёжки, назначается день охоты. Лучше, чтобы он был сухой и почти безветренный.  
Катарина коротко одобрительно улыбается изображённому на картине — краски светлы и ярки; нарисованный день и в самом деле ясный.  
— Сначала идут загонщики. Они обходят лежбище с подветренной стороны, полукругом, и поднимают шум. Их задача — испугать, — королева медлит, чуть прикрывая глаза. — Поднять зверя с лёжки и направить прямо на сидящих в засаде стрелков. И потом, когда вепрь окажется уже в досягаемости выстрела, следует спустить собак. Они задержат зверя и дадут время прицелиться.  
...Этот момент и запечатлён на картине.  
Рычащая, визжащая свора с бешеными глазами, с распяленными алыми пастями виснет, вцепляется, вгрызается в чёрного исполина. Кровь и плоть отходят с могучих боков кусками, кровью обагрены страшные кривые клыки; со вспоротыми животами, вывернутыми внутренностями и сломанными хребтами валятся в стороны неудачливые псы. Но их везучих собратьев всё равно больше, намного больше. Это бой; и этот бой проигран. Напрасно озирается безумными, яростными, изумлёнными — _такими непохожими на звериные_ — глазами вепрь.  
Дело кончено; охотники уже идут.  
Валентин отводит взгляд.  
Представить на месте этих глаз другие, серые, так хорошо известные ему...  
— Конечно, псам случается погибать, — грустно замечает Катарина. — Но такова их судьба. Громко лаять, рвать тех, на кого укажут, и — порой умирать.  
На какой-то миг Валентин чувствует её тонкие пальцы на сгибе своей руки так, будто это когти.  
Он помнит единственную охоту на кабана, в которой довелось когда-то участвовать ему.  
Начинающуюся метель и серые зимние сумерки, и чудовищную тёмную тушу, всё ещё хрипящую, все ещё пытающуюся куда-то ползти, и чёрные лица людей, и белое в синеву — младшего егеря, и его развороченные, торчащие наружу рёбра.  
— Порой случается так, что гибнут и люди, — говорит он негромко.  
Королева успокаивающе и нежно сжимает его руку.  
— Вы говорите страшные вещи, Валентин, — мягко упрекает она. — Но поверьте, для опытных охотников опасности нет.

Многие годы спустя, уже будучи супремом Талига, он иной раз подолгу останавливается у этого полотна, в пыльной, редко используемой галерее.  
Привычку эту при дворе находят странной; всем известна его нелюбовь к охоте.  
Валентин смотрит.  
Несмотря на слова королевы, в тот далёкий изломный год своей участи не удаётся избежать ни зверю, ни гончим, ни охотнику.


End file.
